Under Hammer
Under Hammer, also known as Supply Route or Undermine) is the second dungeon of Archimedia. It is a supply route that connects between Hammer's Reach and Thunder Hammer. This dungeon has a unique platform map; it has conveyer belts along with a returning boss. Normal (Level 72-74) Hard (Level 73-75) Very Hard (Level 74-76) Champion Mode (Level 75-77) Monsters *Iron Dwarf Overseer *Iron Dwarf Engineer *Fire Hammer Smith *Fire Hammer Driller *Talin Elfbane *Power Shovel (Mini Boss) *Sentry Keeper No. 1 (Boss) *Sentry Keeper No. 2 (Boss) *Spiderbot Guard (Cutscene) (Boss) *Thunder Hammer Guard (Cutscene) (Boss) Story As the Chase were trying to flee the disasters of the Iron Dwarfs, the Chase stumbled upon Under Hammer, who according to Sieghart, is a passageway to Thunder Hammer. Talin Elfbane stalks the Chase as an attempt to destroy them, but denies having followed them. The group swiftly evades him. Two Sentry Bots are met, trying to seal the exit of the passageway. After they are defeated, multiple Spiderbot Guards and Thunder Hammer Guards appear, demanding surrender. Elesis also demands the dwarves to surrender as well, but Ronan suggests the Chase should surrender to prevent further violence and Sieghart agrees in order to reach Thunder Hammer more quickly. The Chase all decide to surrender, and the Guards remove them from the passageway. Dialogue Beginning How much longer do we need to keep running away like this? Wait a minute! Doesn't this tunnel belong to the dwarves? Oh no! We were so fixated on escaping from the dwarves we walked right into their hideout! No no, this is good! If my memory serves me correctly, this tunnel is the supply route that leads right to their capital, Thunder Hammer. The best way to clear up this misunderstanding is to see their king. Well, good then! We'll be out of here in a blink of an eye! Talin Elfbane Encounter Oh no! That can't be! (The screen sidescrolls to the left, revealing Talin Elfbane had stalked the group) Talin Elfbane: (Phew~ Caught up with them at last!) What? You again? Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time! So, we meet again! Don't pretend this is a coincidence! You've been following us this entire time! Mister, why have you followed us here! You haven't developed a crush on me or anything, have you? Talin Elfbane: Gross! What the heck are you talking about? Just come down here, why I'll just...rawr! You'd better be prepared! Mini Boss Wow~ Look, it's a brand new car! Woah, is that a missile back there? Incredible! You're not trying to fire that thing at us, are you? Boss Sentry Keeper No. 1: Intruder Alert. Intruder alert. Prepare for immediate extermination. Sentry Keeper No. 2: Sound the alarm. Sound the alarm. Seal off all exits. Security seems to be getting tighter and tighter the further we go inside. It took us so long to get here already! We don't have a lot of time! If we don't get out of here quickly, we'll be surrounded by troops in no time! Post Boss Battle Phew~ So, did we get all of them? (Numerous Spiderbot Guards and Thunder Hammer Guards appear, surrounding the Chase) Thunder Hammer Guard: Drop your weapons and surrender. You're one to talk. How about you drop your weapons and surrender? No, no. It may be better to surrender than to keep on causing trouble with them here. Mmm, yes. Well, at least we won't have to fight to get to Thunder Hammer. Not a bad idea! Thunder Hammer Guard: You've made a wise decision. Your lives may be saved, if you're lucky. Take them away! Trivia *Under Hammer is the first dungeon to contain two bosses that are fought at once. *Under Hammer has monsters for its platform map, but they cannot be killed nor do they need to be fought. *Under Hammer is one of two dungeons that has a returning boss that appears as a normal enemy, the other being Thunder Hammer *Under Hammer is one of three dungeons that does not have a boss theme, the others being Kounat's Collapse and Ra Canyon. *This is the first time seeing the Chase having to back down on purpose. Category:Dungeons